


auld lang syne.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [30]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Should auld acquaintance be forgotAnd never brought to mind?Should auld acquaintance be forgot,And auld lang syne!or: it's been one year since John and Bobby split, but a kiss at midnight at Kitty's New Year's Eve party changes everything.





	auld lang syne.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.
> 
> Happy New Year!

Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne!  
_auld lang syne_

The party was in full swing as midnight approached. There were only a couple of minutes left in the year and that meant that everyone at the party was preparing for the countdown and the midnight kiss.

Well, everyone but Bobby, because he was the only one who had come to Kitty's party alone.

It had been almost a year since his split with John, and while Bobby thought at first that things were great, he'd eventually realized that they had taken the easy way out instead of trying to make things work. He'd missed John terribly ever since, but he felt that things had been fractured too much to reach out and try to communicate with him. How could he ever tell John that they'd made a huge mistake when he was sure that John wouldn't feel the same way?

He made his way over to the table that was serving as the bar, reaching for the bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a drink. He knocked it back quickly and when he brought the glass down, he realized that someone was standing next to him. He turned to say Happy New Year to them as the countdown began and he froze when he saw who was standing there. 

John.

He swallowed hard as they stared at each other and when the countdown hit five, John reached out and pulled Bobby to him. “You can tell me no.”

When the countdown hit one, Bobby pulled John into a kiss. John kissed him back immediately and the kiss deepened as a cheer went up as midnight hit. When they broke apart, Bobby reached out and caressed the side of John's face, and John just smiled. 

“Happy New Year,” John said softly.

“Same to you,” Bobby murmured. “What just happened?”

John stared at him for a moment before sighing. “I said you could tell me no. If you don't...that's fine. I just thought that maybe you might based upon what Jubes has been saying to me, but if you don't...that's fine.”

“What?” Bobby said after a moment. “You...you want to...really?”

John nodded. “I think us splitting was a mistake. But you clearly don't agree with that and don't want that and that's fine. I just had to try.”

John started to walk away and Bobby reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Before John knew it, his lips were caught in a brutal kiss, and he kissed Bobby back eagerly. He gasped for breath when they broke apart, staring at Bobby with confused eyes. But before he could ask what was going on, Bobby started to speak.

“I have wanted you back for months,” he rushed out. “I just thought it was a bridge too burnt.”

“No,” John murmured. “It's not.”

They came together in another kiss before being interrupted by the sound of a happy yell. “Boys!” came Kitty's voice as she walked up to them. “This is so great if it means what I think it means.”

John laughed as Marie walked up to them, shaking her head. “What's going on? I heard you two were kissing.”

“You two are too nosy for your own good, you know that?” John asked.

“No, I'm just someone who has been seriously worried about you both,” Kitty said, putting her hands on her hips. “So please tell me that you two have worked things out.”

“Yes, please say that's what's happened,” Marie said quickly. “You two have been miserable without each other.”

John sighed as Bobby smiled at them. “We can't work things out if we're dealing with nosy friends, so if you would be so kind as to leave us alone, we'd really appreciate it.”

“Fine,” Kitty said. “But you better work this out.”

“Yeah, you better,” Marie said. “Come on, Kitty. Let's go find Remy and Piotr.”

John turned back to Bobby as they walked away and Bobby just smiled. “We should probably go somewhere more private.”

“Probably. They'll just think we left to go fuck.”

“That's definitely not off the table,” Bobby said, laughing. “It's been almost a year. I need to.”

“You haven't since we had breakup sex?” John asked carefully, sighing when Bobby nodded. “I haven't either.”

“Then let's go do that first,” Bobby said, grabbing him by the hand. “You live around here?”

“Not really. You?”

“Six blocks away. Let's go there since it's closer.”

“Agreed.”

They made their way out of the building and started walking towards Bobby's. John reached out and took Bobby's hand after a block, making Bobby smile. When they reached Bobby's building, John pulled him close before they walked up to the door. “We really don't have to do this.”

“I want to,” Bobby said seriously. “We can try to work everything out after this.”

John nodded and Bobby pulled him towards the door. “I just wanted you to be sure, baby.”

“I am, Johnny. And fuck, I've missed you calling me that.”

“And I've missed you calling me that,” John said as they headed up the stairs. “How many floors up do you live?”

“Just the second,” Bobby said as they reached the right floor. “Come on.”

“Right behind you.” John followed him down the hall to the very end. “Corner apartment. Nice.”

“Yeah, and I pay for it too, trust me,” Bobby laughed. “My rent is more than ours was. At least I can afford it.”

John whistled lowly as they went into the apartment. “Then work must be going well.”

“Yeah, it is. About ready to open my own practice,” Bobby said as he tossed his keys onto the table, reaching for his coat. “Jubes told me the sequel is coming out soon.”

“Promo work starts next week, actually,” John said, shrugging off his coat. “Then it comes out at the end of February.”

“I'll have to remember to get to a bookstore then.”

“I'll just give you a copy, Bobby,” John said as Bobby took the coat from him. “You know, if we work things out.”

“I was wrong,” Bobby said as he tossed the coats aside and walked back over to John. “I realize that now.”

“And I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I realize that now,” John murmured as Bobby wrapped his arms around his neck. “I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too,” Bobby said, leaning in and kissing him. “So I think we just made up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bobby said, kissing him again. “Unless you think there should be more.”

“How about we promise not to let things get to that point again?”

“I can promise that. We need to talk about shit like that and not react to a fight by ending things completely.”

“You're right,” John said, leaning in and kissing Bobby hard. “Makeup sex now?”

“Fuck yes,” Bobby got out in between kisses. “God, I fucking need this.”

“Me too,” John said, sighing happily as Bobby started to trail kisses down his neck. “Bed?”

“Mmhm,” Bobby mumbled as he pulled at the neckline of John's shirt to get better access to his skin. 

“I don't know where the bedroom is,” John murmured before letting out a loud moan as Bobby nipped at his collarbone. “Fuck, baby.”

Bobby pulled back and grabbed John's hand, leading him through the apartment to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and pounced on John, kissing him deeply as he ran his hands under John's shirt. John's hands came up to the buttons of Bobby's shirt, fumbling with them to get them open. The feeling of Bobby's hands on his skin was driving him wild, so John grabbed onto both sides and pulled, ripping the shirt open as buttons flew everywhere.

Bobby laughed as he broke their kiss. “Impatient much?”

“Like you aren't,” John said, pulling his shirt over his head. “I need to fuck you soon. Like really soon.”

Bobby slid his shirt off and tossed it aside, reaching for the zipper of his jeans. “Then get undressed and fucking do it.”

John groaned and reached for his own zipper, getting his jeans down and off. He stroked his cock as soon as it was free of the cloth that had covered it, and Bobby looked up and saw what he was doing before kicking his pants away and dropping to his knees in front of him. “God, I've missed tasting you.”

John moaned loudly when Bobby replaced John's hand on his cock with his. Bobby leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue lapping up the leaking fluid at the slit before sucking gently. John's hands came up to guide him as Bobby took him deep, tongue gliding over the hard flesh, teeth dragging gently at the right moments. John felt his legs grow weak as his arousal ratcheted up until the point where he had no choice but to tug at Bobby's hair hard to get him to stop.

Bobby glanced up at him with disappointed eyes and John swallowed hard. “Later,” he got out. “But if you keep this up now I won't be able to fuck you for awhile.”

Bobby let John's cock slip from between his lips and stood, kissing him deeply. “Can't let that happen, 'cause fuck, I need you inside me. Get on the bed, Johnny. I'll get the lube.” 

John climbed onto the bed as Bobby walked into the en suite, reappearing a moment later with the lube. He crawled onto the bed and John pulled him into a deep kiss before pushing Bobby onto his back. He settled in between Bobby's legs and kissed him again, trailing his lips down Bobby's neck and his torso. He licked along the skin above Bobby's cock before gently sucking on the head, drawing a delicious moan from Bobby's lips. 

“Fuck me,” Bobby breathed out. “Please just fuck me. We can blow each other later.”

John pulled back and looked up at him, smiling at the look on Bobby's face. “If that's what you want.”

“It is,” Bobby said as he pulled his legs back and spread them. “It's what I've wanted for awhile.”

“Awhile?” John asked as he reached for the lube.

“Sex with you has been my fantasy material for awhile now,” Bobby admitted. “It's better with you than it's ever been with anyone before. I thought I'd never get it again.”

John smiled as he poured some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers. “We are so much alike, you know that?”

“What does that mean?”

“It means it's been my fantasy material too. And fuck, it's so much better with you than it ever has been with anyone before.”

Bobby went to speak but moaned instead when John's finger circled his entrance before sliding into him. “Oh fuck, Johnny.”

“Fuck, you look incredible like this,” John murmured as Bobby threw his head back. He began to thrust his finger in and out as a smile crossed his face. “You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.”

“Really?” Bobby breathed out. 

“Fuck yeah, baby. God, I've missed you so much,” John said, pulling his finger out and sliding two back into him. He paused when he heard Bobby hiss. “Are you alright?”

“It's just been awhile,” Bobby said quietly. “But keep going.”

John brushed a kiss along the inside of Bobby's thigh before continuing. “I'll be gentle.”

“You always are,” Bobby whispered, sighing as John started to move his fingers again.

John crooked his fingers around on every thrust, grinning when he heard Bobby moan his name shamelessly. “Found it.”

“Motherfucker,” Bobby got out as John massaged his prostate. “You are a lousy motherfucker.”

“As much as making you come just from this is one of my favorite things ever, I really need to fuck you now.” Bobby whined as John pulled his fingers away, making John shake his head. “What? You don't want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck yes,” Bobby murmured. “You're just moving too slowly for me.”

John reached for the lube and looked around the bed. “Condom?”

“Fuck,” Bobby groaned. “I think there's some in the drawer of the bedside table. They haven't exactly been a priority.”

“Well, we're going to have to make them a priority,” John said, grinning as he reached towards the table. “Because if we're really getting back together, I think we're going to be fucking a lot.”

“That sounds fucking fantastic to me,” Bobby said, turning to look when John opened the drawer. “They're probably not in the box.”

John rummaged around for a moment before his hand closed around a foil packet. “Found one.”

Bobby sighed with relief as John closed the drawer and resettled between his legs. “Thank fucking Christ.”

“No shit,” John said, tearing the packet open and rolling the condom onto his dick. He reached for the lube and quickly slicked up the condom, smiling at Bobby as he positioned himself. “Fuck, I'm really fucking looking forward to this.”

“Don't look forward to it, fucking do it,” Bobby commanded. “You're already taking too long.”

John just rolled his eyes. “And I'm the impatient one.”

“I have never said that I'm a patient person in bed,” Bobby pointed out, groaning when John started to slide into him. “Oh fuck, you feel good.”

“Fucking hell, how are you still so tight?” John got out as he buried himself. 

John bent forward to kiss Bobby sloppily before pulling back with a grin. “I still love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” Bobby said forcefully. “But if you don't start fucking me I'm going to die.”

John laughed as he began to thrust, sighing happily as moans spilled from Bobby's lips. He shifted around until he changed the angle, and he could tell immediately when he started to hit Bobby's prostate on every stroke. Bobby's hands were trembling as he reached for his own cock, stroking it hard and fast. John thrust harder and deeper, drawing a moan so loud and sexy that John nearly came just from that. 

Bobby looked at him through hooded eyes before laughing. “Fuck, you feel so amazing,” he got out. “This is so good.”

John reached down as wrapped his hand around Bobby's, moving their hands faster on Bobby's cock. “You feel fucking amazing too,” he breathed out. “God, you're so fucking good.”

Bobby let out a loud moan as his orgasm hit him, white streaks ending up all over his stomach. His walls clenched around John and John thrust a few more times before falling over the edge, coming hard. Bobby pulled John to him as soon as it was over, kissing him deeply as John shifted and pulled out of him. John put his head on Bobby's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, and Bobby ran his hand up and down John's arm as their chests heaved in sync with each other. 

“Did you mean it?” Bobby asked once he felt like he could breathe again.

“Mean what?” John asked tiredly. 

“That you still love me. Did you mean it?”

John drew Bobby into a deep kiss. “I meant it more than I can possibly express.”

Bobby grinned. “Really?”

“I'm not lying to you, Bobby,” John said seriously. “I'm really not. Did you mean what you said?”

Bobby nodded. “I love you more than anything. Always have.”

“Then it's a good thing we are getting back together,” John murmured. “God, Bobby, I can't believe this has happened. I really thought you didn't want this. That's why I never reached out.”

“I never reached out because I thought you wouldn't want this,” Bobby said softly. “I mean, with the way that it ended...it was hard to imagine that you'd want this.”

“Fuck, I know,” John said, sighing heavily. “I was such a motherfucking dick about everything. I didn't want to end things with you, I really didn't, but I was so motherfucking frustrated with everything that was going on. I just fucking snapped.”

“It reminded you of your parents,” Bobby said. “I realized that awhile ago. That's when I came to the conclusion that I'd been wrong. It was my fault that everything happened and that's why I thought that there wouldn't be a chance for you to even talk to me, let alone for this to happen.”

“Bobby, don't feel like that,” John sighed heavily. “Yes, it reminded me of my parents and that definitely didn't help anything, but it wasn't your fault. Not all of it, anyway. A lot of it was my fucking frustration with everything in my life. The book was going horribly and my father was being an asshole and then when that happened, I just lost my fucking cool. Once I realized what happened, I knew that it was mostly my fault.”

“We are never going to agree on whose fault it was,” Bobby said after a moment. “And I had no idea your father had called you. I wouldn't have pressed the issue if I had.”

“I didn't want to talk about it. I realize now that I should have,” John mumbled.

“I think we both realized a lot of things. And I think that it's good that we did if we're going to start this up again.”

“I agree,” John said quietly. 

“How are we going to do this?” Bobby said after a few moments. 

“I don't know,” John said honestly. “But I think dinner tomorrow night might be a good place to start.”

Bobby smiled. “John Allerdyce, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe,” John said playfully, drawing Bobby into a kiss. “And then we can fuck again after dinner.”

“We can fuck again in an hour,” Bobby laughed. “But yes, fucking after dinner will happen.”

“Maybe at my place this time,” John said, looking around the room. “Though my place is nothing like this place.”

Bobby just rolled his eyes. “I felt like living in a place that was better than how I felt,” he said. “Because I felt like fucking death warmed over for awhile after we split. I didn't really realize why for awhile. I was trying so hard to tell myself everything was better without you around.”

“I was doing the same thing. It turned into a whole storyline in the book that definitely wasn't planned.”

Bobby smiled. “Really?”

“Everything about our relationship has ended up in the books in some way, shape, or form,” John said. “And you know that. So in the next book I'll have to conclude that storyline as part of the end of the trilogy.”

“It's only a trilogy?”

“I think so,” John said. “I mean, I could write fifty books in this universe but I'm afraid if I get started doing that then I'll never stop.”

Bobby shifted around until he was looking at him. “What would be so wrong about that? I'd think that would be exciting.”

“It would be, but I'm afraid I'd never be able to write another idea ever again.”

“So when you have another idea, write it anyway. So what if you have to take an extra year or two to get the next book in the series out. People have been waiting since the nineties for George R.R. Martin to finish that series. They can wait a couple of years for one of your books.”

“ _A Song of Ice and Fire_ is one of the most popular, well written book series of all time,” John said seriously. “I'm not even close to that level.”

“I disagree, and so do your fans, literary critics, and your book sales.”

John looked over at him. “You kept track of that stuff?”

“I still belong to about five different forums dedicated to your books,” Bobby admitted. “They post every review, every number that the publisher releases about sales. And they talk about all sorts of things about your books. My favorite are the theories. Some of them are so outlandish and some of them I know were spot on based upon what you've told me.”

“You never told me that,” John said softly. 

“I should have,” Bobby murmured. “I should have told you a lot of things.”

“And I should have told you a lot of things too. Maybe we should tell each other these things from now on?”

“I think that's a great idea,” Bobby said, pulling John into a kiss. “This is a much better way to start off the new year than I was planning on having.”

“Is that so? And what were your plans?”

“Honestly? I was going to leave Kitty's party, come home and get ridiculously drunk, and sleep my hangover off all fucking day because I have work tomorrow.”

John laughed. “I was going to do something similar, especially if you turned me down.”

“I don't believe I've ever been able to turn you down when you ask me something like that. I was done with dating when we met. And I was adamant that I was not going to go on a date with you. But then you asked me and I just...I couldn't turn you down. I don't regret that decision for a moment.”

“Not even over the past year?”

“Not even over the past year,” Bobby confirmed. “I think the past year was probably good for us in the long run. We know how special this is and now we know how much life sucks without it.”

“I really am sorry,” John said after a moment. “I never should have said what I said to you.”

“And I never should have said what I said to you,” Bobby countered back. “So I think we should stop apologizing to each other and just move on.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then,” John said, drawing Bobby into another kiss. “You want to go again or can we sleep for awhile?”

“You're that tired?”

“I came fucking hard,” John said, closing his eyes. “And it's been awhile. That fucking wore me out.”

Bobby laughed and reached for the blankets, pulling them up and over the two of them. “We can sleep for awhile. But you owe me a blow job.”

“I will be happy to blow you after we wake up.”

“I meant that you owe me the opportunity for me to blow you. You interrupted me earlier.”

John smiled. “You just want me to come in your mouth.”

“Damn right I do,” Bobby said seriously. “You know how much I love tasting you.”

“Well, you were born to suck cock so I'm not going to complain about that.”

Bobby laughed. “You're not so bad yourself, so I'll be expecting reciprocation.”

“I can do that. I can definitely do that.”


End file.
